


The Lakes

by rachelwritesometimes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Auror Harry Potter, Delusions, Everyone Is Alive, Harry Potter - Freeform, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Games, Post-Canon, Pottercest (Harry Potter), Severus Snape - Freeform, Severus Snape Lives, Severus Snape-centric, Slash, Slow Burn, Snape is Alive, manipulative, snape lived, snarry, snarry slash, unstable severus snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelwritesometimes/pseuds/rachelwritesometimes
Summary: They say to always keep your eyes on the prize and Severus Snape has taken this very seriously. His secluded island home is the best place for him to take his victory lap and enjoy his prize in peace but his prize? Well his prize is not too fond of this...
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter One

Harry Potter's head fucking hurt. It was resting on something that made him wish he was back on the stone hard floor of his childhood cupboard and he, for the life of him, could not place what it was. He tried to think back to last night, grasping at any memory, any explanation for where he was but it all came up blank. His eyes felt thick and heavy and were sealed shut by a long sleep; when he peeled them open he felt his eyelashes touch something and could only see black so he tried to reach his hands up to move whatever was in front of his eyes but-

The rattling of metal around his wrists, the covering in front of his eyes, the blurry memories - it hit him like a firebolt.

Harry Potter had been kidnapped.

Lashing out around him, he writhed his body in an attempt to get out of the hold of the chains. When he felt himself tiring out, he realised he needed to stop and think clearly. He had no memory of the previous night, only that he had been at the Order's headquarters; he was sitting propped up against a hard, rough wall to which his hands were chained. With controlled breaths, he tried to calm himself down and look back at his auror training but something was fogging up his mind. Harry tried listening, to see if he could hear any breathing or footsteps in the room but all he could hear was the rattling of his chains.

Since Voldemort had been defeated, Harry hadn't realised there were people out there with a grudge against him. Sure, there were the occasional Death Eater sympathisers out there but none were too vocal about it. H could not think of anybody who would want to kidnap him.

Leaning against the wall opposite his captive, Severus Snape watched intently to see his next move. It had taken him longer than expected to realise something was amiss but once he had, Snape had delighted in watching the unfolding events. He seemed to have tired himself out though, so the moment the ex-potions professor had been dreaming of had finally come.

"Harry, Harry, Harry..."

He said, whispering slightly knowing that his prey would be holding on to his every word.

"What are we going to do with you?"

Harry stared straight ahead, trying to hide his surprise at hearing his old professor's voice. He did not want to let on his momentary weakness.

"You know, you really should listen to that old bat weasley when she tells you not to go out wandering at night. Who knows what could have happened to you if I hadn't found you."

Harry did not say a word. He thought Snape was on their side, but turns out he'd been fighting for himself the whole time.

Snape prowled slowly towards Harry, gaze draping over his fighting body. He placed a calloused finger underneath his chin and tilted it upwards, now wishing the blindfold wasn't in the way of Lily's eyes. Harry squirmed under his touch and Snape smirked.

He peeled off the blindfold, delicately lifting it from the younger man's face to reveal those brilliant green eyes glaring up at him. He would have to fix that attitude. Dropping the blindfold onto the floor, he took a moment to rake his eyes over Harry's face. He hadn't seen him in person since the battle of Hogwarts had been won and the boy surely had changed a lot, so much so that he could barely be considered a boy. His jawline had sharpened and was bordered by stubble, his brown skin, which was framed by a somehow messier mop of black hair, had a healthier glow to it now that he wasn't being plagued by a mass murderer. 

His eyes were still the same though - beaming beacons guiding him to the one he was destined to be with. 

Harry watched as Snape's gaze violated him. It felt too intimate to be this close, to have usually stony eyes soften as they looked at him. He didn't want to show how affected he was, though, so he sat still, sat silently.

Meeting those eyes once more, Snape whispered, "I saved you. You were alone - it was so dangerous! I had to... I had to bring you here to keep you safe." Snape reached out and clasped onto Harry's arms as he said this, desperately holding onto him.

"I can look after myself, Snape."

Harry spoke carefully, starting to suspect that Snape was not in his right mind. These words only confirmed it.

"No. You need me. I will look after you here and I will make sure nobody ever harms you," Though he spoke at a normal volume, the jump from his previous soft whisper made Harry jump. "You don't need to worry anymore, okay? You're safe with me."

*Safe with me.*

Harry felt anything but. He nodded though, not wanting another outburst.

He let Snape brush his thumb over his face and watched as he turned to walk out of the room, realising with a sigh that he would not be getting out of this one easily.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to figure out Snape's motives.

Harry laid awake trying to figure out the pieces of the puzzle his life had become. Each time he moved the chains grafted against his wrists and the wall behind him grated at the skin on his back. Snape had left the room many hours ago, hours that had been spent wondering what to do next and gazing around the room he'd found himself in to try to find any escape.  
It was quite small, had rough, exposed fieldstone walls and had no natural light source. The wooden floor that he sat on had long since made his behind go numb. The door opposite him looked far too sturdy for him and had a peephole; the thought of what was watching on the other side made him shudder.

Snape paced up and down the kitchen. Now that he had him here, he was unsure what to do next. Sure, he had been planning this for years but it was so overwhelming for it to be finally happening. He knew what he wanted to do but he couldn't - not just yet. If he was honest, Snape was surprised at the boy's reaction - he told him he had saved him! He could at least be grateful of that! Perhaps it was the chains. Admittedly, they weren't the best course of action if he wanted Harry to believe he had been saved but he could make something up. Although he had told himself to leave him to sleep just a little longer, he found himself wandering towards his room.

The hallway to Harry's room was dark and reassuringly quiet - maybe his charge finally went to sleep? He cracked open the door slowly, peeking into the room delicately. He was not asleep.

"Good morning."

Harry did not acknowledge Snape, instead he kept his eyes trained straight ahead.

Walking carefully towards the young man, he said soothingly, "I know this has been a very big ordeal, dear, so I think you should have something to eat, okay?"

Losing his focus, Harry looked up at these words. With those doey green eyes staring up at him, Snape almost lost his train of thought but he pulled himself back to what he was doing.

"I am going to take these chains off of you but I need you to lift your arms up a little, can you do that for me?"

Confused at Snape's change of character, Harry silently lifted his arms as far as he could to let him unlock them. The older man rubbed his wrists gently then helped him onto his feet, letting his boy lean on him as they trudged slowly out to the kitchen.

When they got to the table, Snape helped Harry into a chair then turned to the food he had already prepared.

Harry did not miss his chance.

He bolted out of the kitchen and down the hall, not knowing where he was going but hoping he'd find the exit somewhere. Snape, who hesitated at first out of shock, did not let Harry get far. For he had much more energy than the one who had been locked up in a room without food or water for hours. He tackled him to the ground and straddled over him, pinning his arms above his head, barely out of breath watching the boy try to catch his. He stared down at him, his soft, gentle nature hidden away, now replaced by the fearful professor persona Harry had once feared.

Snape clutched Harry's chin and spat, "Do not dare try that again. I will not go easy on you next time - is that clear?"

Harry tried to wriggle his way out, tried to throw Snape off but he was powerless. Snape pressed down harder on the boy's wrists, bent down and whispered in his ears,

"You are not going anyway, okay boy? You live here now, so you would do well to let any thought of leaving out of your mind."

He pushed off of him and stalked back to the kitchen, banging cupboards and slamming down plates as he prepared food for himself, Potter's left abandoned on the side. Harry stared down the hallway in disbelief, he had just been thinking that Snape would be kind to him and he could convince him to let him go when he snapped. If he wanted to get out of this, he was going to have to play along.

Harry did not speak for the rest of the day, instead silently obeying everything Snape told him to do while carefully observing his reactions. Snape watched the boy intently, curious to see if he would attempt another escape or if this morning's ordeal had beaten it out of him; it seemed to be the latter, he thought smugly.

The day passed uneventfully in the cabin by the lake. Harry lay on the forest green couch staring up at the beams in the ceiling wondering what his life had come to. He traced the beams across the ceiling to the exposed wooden walls which were adorned with obnoxious hunting trophies and green accents. It only took six hours of staring at the same damn ceiling for Harry to crack.

"Why am I here?"

He asked, trying to sound strong but the lack of water cracking his voice.

Snape looked over sharply at his boy, noticing immediately the front he was putting up but pretending not to see it. He paused, took a deep breath and said, "You have made it clear that you are unable to adequately look after yourself and so it is my duty to fulfill that role."

"I'm not a fucking child!" he exclaimed, jumping out of his seat, "I'm not a first year - I'm an adult now and I can look after myself, thank you very much."

"Now, now Harry do not get yourself all worked up-"

"Don't tell me what to do, Snape." Harry stormed out of the room once again, this time knowing exactly where to go after studying the house all day. He made it to the porch and-

"What the fuck-"

They were on an island. An empty jetty jutted out of the rocks but apart from that the tiny island was just filled with trees and overgrown plants.

Watching Harry, Snape leaned against the cabin door, a smirk growing on his face. Harry looked around with growing panic as the realisation set in.

"Do you understand now? Have I made it through to that thick brain of yours or do you need another reminder?" He stalked towards, Harry, pushing him further and further down the jetty until he was only a step away from the edge. Reaching out to grab the collar of his shirt, he glowered down at him, pausing to let the fear creep in then turned, grabbing Harry's hand and pulling him back into the house.

Harry could not figure him out; one moment he was calm and gentle, the other he was dangerous and intimidating. How was he supposed to live with him if he had to walk on eggshells around him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the story so far! As always, constructive criticism is very welcome! I'm going to go back and edit these chapters further down the line but I just wanted to get this story out there :)


	3. IMPORTANT !!

This story will now be continued in another work due to some issues I've had. This is my first work that I am posting on A03 so I'm still trying to figure out how it all works and what all the buttons etc mean and I accidentally messed something up. I think I fixed it, but to be safe I will be continuing the story here:

https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747444/chapters/62524723

Sorry for this mess, I'm still trying to get used to this site!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for deciding to read this fanfiction! I'm new to the world of writing fanfics so any sort of tips / pointers / constructive criticism are welcome.


End file.
